


mirror, mirror, on the wall (who's the damnest of them all?)

by eofiyv



Series: enggar penggalih [2]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mental Anguish, Snippets
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eofiyv/pseuds/eofiyv
Summary: Mereka semua menyanyikan hukuman yang sama untuknya.





	mirror, mirror, on the wall (who's the damnest of them all?)

**Author's Note:**

> Beauty and the Beast (French: La Belle et la Bête) is a fairy tale written by French novelist Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve and published in 1740 in La Jeune Américaine et les contes marins (The Young American and Marine Tales). Beauty and the Beast also is a 1991 American animated musical romantic fantasy film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and released by Walt Disney Pictures, rebooted in 2017 as musical romantic fantasy film directed by Bill Condon from a screenplay written by Stephen Chbosky and Evan Spiliotopoulos, and co-produced by Walt Disney Pictures and Mandeville Films. Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Standard warning applied.
> 
> Enggar Penggalih PraChallenge02: Tersiksa

* * *

_cermin, cermin di dinding,_

 

_tunjukkan padaku_

_siapakah yang paling buruk rupa_

_di antara mereka semua?_

.

.

.

Ia hanyalah seorang bocah kecil yang bodoh saat nenek tua itu berubah wujud dan melemparkan kutukan padanya—di suatu malam berbadai saat pesta baru saja dimulai, lantai dansa masih lengang dan wanita-wanita belum mengangkangkan kaki-kaki mereka untuknya. Karena ternyata hati yang busuk tak pantas mendapat rupa yang begitu indah; karena ternyata ia lebih pantas untuk bersembunyi di balik dinding-dinding hitam berlumut hingga akhir waktu tiba, sesosok binatang buas mengerikan ini; karena ternyata seluruh istana harus ikut menanggung dosa-dosa tak termaafkannya. Cinta sejati hanyalah suatu bentuk hinaan lain padanya, penyihir itu boleh tertawa dan ia tak akan lagi mencoba untuk menyanggah—

_—karena sungguh,_

_siapa yang bisa mencintai monster buruk rupa ini?_

.

_maka cermin di dinding,_

_tunjukkan padaku_

_siapakah dirinya_

_yang paling buruk rupa_

_di antara mereka semua?_

Satu lagi kelopak mawar di dalam tabung kaca mati dan terjatuh. Sang Pangeran membanting cermin berpelitur emas miliknya hingga pecah berderai dengan denting yang menyakiti telinganya—satu refleksi yang begitu dibencinya berlipat menjadi seribu, dan semuanya meneriakkan kemurkaan yang sama dari binatang terkutuk yang sama, semuanya menyanyikan hukuman yang serupa untuknya;

_wahai pangeranku,_

_engkaulah orangnya_

_makhluk dengan rupa paling binasa  
_

_yang pernah hadir di dunia._

**end**


End file.
